1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermoplastic compositions, and more particularly relates to thermoplastic compositions containing a blend of bulk graft copolymer and emulsion graft copolymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graft copolymer blends, specifically acrylonitrile-styrene-butadiene rubber copolymer blends containing bimodal or trimodal particles size distributions have utilized large rubber particle sizes produced in bulk polymerized graft copolymers, and have generally exhibited enhanced impact strengths, but have also exhibited reduced gloss. Additionally, blends of bulk acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene graft copolymers and emulsion acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene graft copolymers have been made, but have generally exhibited either reduced gloss levels and/or undesirably high levels of viscosity. Additionally, resins utilizing as the emulsion graft copolymer a rubber which is a homopolymer of butadiene, have generally exhibited relatively high levels of opacity.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide thermoplastic compositions which contain a blend of bulk graft copolymer and emulsion graft copolymer, which exhibit reduced levels of viscosity and reduced levels of opacity while exhibiting desirable levels of impact strength and further exhibiting high levels of gloss.